Never Born
by druggedbyVM
Summary: One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.
1. The Guardian Angel

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

Author's Note – This is my FIRST Fanfic. This takes place after the "incident" with the Fitzpatrick's and Logan saving Veronica.

**I Wish I was never Born**  
Chapter one: The Guardian Angel

"That did not just happen" said Logan while falling back on his bed.

"I fucking saved her, and she treats me like shit."  
Logan forcefully closed his eyes to stop a tear from running down his cheek. He reminded himself of the heavenly face that was crying just because of him. He had caused so much pain for her and he didn't want to do it anymore.

"I wish I was never born…There's nothing to live for" Logan said while looking up at the ceiling, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

"_PSSSST."_

"Logan, Wake UP!"

Logan sat up from his sleeping position. Logan looked around. _Where was the voice coming from? _Logan thought. Logan was no longer in his million dollar decorated room, he was on the streets and he didn't know how he got there.

"Sweetheart, over here."

Logan looked over the where he thought the voice was coming from. Oh my gosh, It can't be. He took in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. She was wearing a clean white robe and she had this heavenly glow.

"Mom? W-What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

Logan asked while examining Lynn. He was pinching and punching himself just so he could wake up from this dream.

"Logan, stop hurting yourself. You know, you should have never wished you were never born. I was sent to help you understand that if you weren't born, the life of your loved ones would be very different. Come on, follow me."

Logan was still pinching himself. Come on Logan, wake up. He still didn't wake up from this dream so he got up and followed Lynn.

"Are you an angel? 'Cause you know..After all that drinking you did, I never thought of you as a good angel."

Logan asked while turning his head to face Lynn while they were walking.

"Well, kind of. I only become a real angel after I get my wings and that's AFTER I convince you that life is worth living." Lynn said while looking into his eyes.

After Logan had turned his head forward, he noticed that they were no longer on the streets. But at Neptune High. He spotted a banner that said:

"Welcome Class of '06!" As soon as Logan caught a sight of the banner he turned his head to Lynn

"What is this?" Logan asked.

"We're at your high school reunion. It's been eleven years since everyone has graduated. Everyone except you."

She then looked away from the eyes of his son and caught a glance at one of his former best friend.

"Remember, you were never born."

Logan caught the direction where Lynn was staring. He followed her eyes to a painful sight.


	2. Duncan Kane

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

**I Wish I was never born**  
Chapter two: Duncan Kane

There was Duncan Kane. He looked so tired, so afraid. Logan could see bags under his eyes.  
"W-what's wrong with him?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes off his best friend.  
"Without you ever born, his anti-depressant pills aren't enough. He needs more help than pills. He needs his friends and families support. But he tries convincing himself that he's fine."  
"Why is he so depressed?" Logan asked.  
Lynn then turned around to another sight.  
After Duncan had walked into the gym, Logan also turned around.  
There she was. The girl that haunted him in his sleep. The girl who he cared about. The girl who could kill him with her head-tilt and her pearly whites. She was as beautiful and as radiant as ever. She didn't even look like she was ageing.  
"Does Veronica have anything to do with Duncan?" asked Logan, not taking his eyes of Veronica.  
"Well.. They were together during graduation, until Duncan showed his depressing side to her. He would lash out on her so she ran away." Lynn said.  
"Even as we speak, she's using her Nancy Drew skills to hide from Duncan. He doesn't know where she's been and he doesn't know that she got married."  
Logan winced at the last word that Lynn had said. He turned to look at Lynn then turned back to look at Veronica. Casey Gant had walked over to her and slipped an arm over her waist. She smiled forcefully and they walked over to the gym hand in hand.  
"Well, at least she's happy.."  
He blinked hard to stop a tear and walked away to the gym.  
Lynn looked at Veronica and Casey Gant. Veronica turned around to walk into the gym and Lynn gasped at the bruise just under her left eye.  
_Yeah. I bet she's happy_ thought Lynn as she walked to the entrance of the gym.

The gym was dimmed and it was filled with colorful streamers. Lynn spotted Logan. He was trying to reach out to Duncan. Lynn then ran over to her son and stopped his arm from touching Duncan's shoulder.  
"No! You can't do that!" Lynn said while pulling Logan to the other side of the gym.  
Logan looked back at Duncan while getting pulled by his mom. When he turned his attention forward he saw Veronica. She was dancing with Casey Gant and they were dancingvery close. Logan stopped and just stared. Lynn continued to tug and pull at Logan's hand but he didn't move. He was too wrapped up in the sight of the gorgeous blonde and her husband dancing.  
Logan looked down at the ground and walked out of the gym leaving Lynn. Lynn then followed and she spotted him on the stairs drenched in tears. He covered his face with his hands.  
"Logan. Honey, are you okay?" Lynn asked while taking a seat next to him and placing a hand behind his back. She was rubbing comforting circles on his back.  
"Get. Me. The. Fuck. Out of here." Logan said while looking up to Lynn.  
They both just sat there staring at each other. Lynn didn't move. She had never seen him so broken before since…Lilly died.  
"Bring me home!" Logan screamed and jumped off scaring Lynn. He was gasping for breath.  
Suddenly the gym door flew open.  
It was Veronica.  
She was running out until Casey Gant caught up to her pace and pulled her so she was facing him.  
"You, are NOT going anywhere. You understand me? We are going to stay her and have fun."  
Casey Gant said while looking into her eyes. Casey held his firm grip on her hand and Logan saw the pain Veronica felt. She nodded trying to hide the pain in her face. Casey let go of her hand roughly and walked back to the gym.  
Veronica didn't move. She stood there until her knees gave in. She collapsed onto her knees and started crying.  
Logan didn't believe what had un veiled in front of him. Logan turned to Lynn then back at Veronica. Logan couldn't just stand there. He ran over to Veronica and stood in front of her. When Veronica had lifted up her face he too collapsed on his knee.

Logan saw the bruise just under her left eye, and he broke down in tears as Veronica got up, wiped her face with the back of her hand and walked back into the gym.

**NEXT**:  
If Logan was born, could he of saved Veronica?


	3. Veronica Mars

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

A/N: I hope everyone knows that no one can see either Logan or Lynn. This is the FUTURE. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**I Wish I was never born**  
Chapter three: Veronica Mars

There Logan sat, closing his eyes tightly to stop him from crying. He couldn't bottle it up inside, no, not anymore. Logan let his tears fall as pictures of Veronica's bruise flashed before him. Lynn didn't know what to do. Yes, she was a mother, but at times of stress and pain the only way she could resolve her problems was to drink. I should have read the manual first thought Lynn as she walked over to Logan. Lynn crouched down to Logan's level.

"Honey, honey it's okay." Lynn said with a soothing tone.  
"No. No it's not... Could I have stopped this? Could I have saved her from that-that monster?"  
Logan asked while looking into her eyes. Lynn didn't respond. Instead, she stood up and looked down upon her son with pitiful eyes.

"Now tell me... Is life really not worth living?"  
Logan looked down at the cold floor. He had to think about it first. Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head.  
"You're so stubborn you know?" Lynn stated.

As soon as Logan heard Lynn's comment, he popped his head back ready for an argument. When he looked up, he was no longer at Neptune High, he was at Dog beach. He looked around looking for a petite blonde. Nope, no luck.

"She's not here you know…" Said Lynn while standing next to Logan and looking out to the beautiful horizon. As soon as Logan heard Lynn, he too settled his eyes on the horizon. Logan closed his eyes and thought back to all that had happened at Dog beach, he thought of V-  
**VROOOM.**  
As soon as he heard the engine of a car, he looked back. It was the older, more mature looking Logan in the front seat, getting ready to leave.

"Damn, I look fine." muttered Logan.  
"Stop feeding your ego!" stated Lynn while pushing Logan lightly off his balance. They both laughed in unison and then Lynn stopped, she was looking back up at the car. As soon as Logan noticed that Lynn had set her eyes back on the car, he as well looked up. As soon as he saw the tiny blonde in a wedding dress running up to his car, a smile was immediately placed on his face.   
Without taking his gaze off at Veronica in the beautiful, ivory, strapless wedding dress, he asked Lynn,

"W-what's happening?"

"She. Chose. You."

Were the only words that came out of mouth. Lynn turned her attention to Logan and she saw him smiling from ear to ear.  
"What do you mean she chose me?"

Asked Logan while turning for just a second to ask Lynn.  
"It's her wedding day. You told her that you wouldn't attend her wedding. You FINALLY confessed your love to her at her wedding rehersal, she didn't say anything in response and instead you told her to meet you at Dog beach. You said you would wait patiently in your car for her arrival."

Lynn said staring at Veronica. Lynn then turned her attention to Logan, she looked in his eyes and said very slowly,  
"She. Chose. You."  
As soon as Lynn finished, Logan turned to Lynn and smiled. He was about to cry, he couldn't believe this was happening.

_Wow, unpredictable Veronica Mars. _

Logan watched as Veronica opened the passenger door. He watched as she looked into his eyes and kissed him. Veronica pulled back and smiled. Logan then drove away with his beautiful soon-to-be wife.

"Is it going to last?" Logan asked, turning his attention to Lynn's eyes.  
Lynn just stared at him. Logan's smile slowly vanished from his face.  
"Answer me… Please. Is it going to last?"  
Logan asked trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.  
Lynn looked at Logan, at the sky, then back at Logan.  
"I can't answer that…" Lynn said. Logan looked down at his feet as soon as he heard Lynn's response.  
"If it's not going to last… I. Would. Rather" Logan looked up into his mothers eyes "Die. I would rather die." He turned around and started to walk away.  
Lynn looked back into the sky. _Oh no, I was so close. I'm not letting him go this easily,_ Lynn thought.  
"Please God, don't hurt me for this." Lynn mumbled to herself while snapping her fingers.


	4. Little Echolls

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

A/N: I hope everyone knows that no one can see either Logan or Lynn. This is the FUTURE. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**I Wish I was never born**  
Chapter three: Little Echolls

Logan felt his head spinning. "Uggh.." he mumbled to himself. He looked around as he noticed that he was no longer walking on the sand. He was at his own million dollar home.  
"Home, oh, sweet home." Said Logan with a cherry tone. He smiled a forceful smile. His smile vanished when he saw Lynn standing at the corner of the room.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Logan demanded while pointing to the door.  
"Wait. Let me show you something first, okay?" Lynn said while looking behind Logan.  
Logan turned around and saw a small girl who was holding a magnifying glass. She titled her head to the side and smiled.  
"Daddy, I thought we were playing Echolls Investigation! You're supposed to be the bad guy and I'm supposed to put you in jail!"  
Said the little girl while putting the magnifying glass up to her eye and moving it away from her eye.  
Logan just stood there staring at her.  
The little girl looked exactly like Veronica. She had Veronica's soft blonde locks and her head tilt that made Logan laugh.  
Logan looked back at Lynn. She just smiled and nodded.  
Logan approached the little girl and said.  
"Yes! Of course we're playing. You're supposed to catch me remember?"  
Logan said with a smile. He ran away from the little girl. Logan had hid behind the couch. While he was hiding, he looked around only to see pictures of a happy family.

His family, which consisted of Logan, the little girl, and  
"Veronica" Logan whispered to himself while smiling.

Logan looked at himself. It looked exactly like the Logan he had seen a Dog Beach. Logan then looked at Veronica, she still had that edgy but pretty look that drove Logan crazy.  
"GOT YOU! Gosh daddy, you're not a very good hider"  
Said the little girl as she jumped in front of Logan and gave him a hug.  
"I was just taking it easy on you."  
Logan responded while kissing her cheek.  
Logan and the little girl turned their head as soon as they heard the lock of the front door being opened.  
Logan put his finger to his mouth which gestured the little girl to be quiet.  
In response, the little girl giggled and nodded.  
Logan heard footsteps and wondered who it was. He couldn't see thought because he was behind the couch. Logan only knew that it was the footsteps of a lady. He could tell because he could hear the clicking of heels on his hardwood floor.

"Jump out of the coach at the count of three okay honey?" Logan whispered into the little girls' ear.  
She nodded and she started to count.

"A… B…" she the jumped out of the couch and shouted "C!"  
Logan shook his head and laughed.

He slowly got up and saw the little girl running to the beautiful blonde.  
"Lilly!" exclaimed the blonde as Lilly jumped into her eyes.  
Logan just stood there looking at her.  
It was Veronica, the woman of his dreams. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a green blazer that hugged her curves in all the right ways.  
Logan slowly walked up to Veronica and stopped so that he was an inch away from Veronica. Logan still didn't know if this was a dream or not, but if it was, he didn't want to wake up.  
Veronica let go of Lilly and tipped her chin up to kiss him.  
The kiss was sweet and chaste. As soon as she took her lips off his, Logan went back to kissing her. The kiss was more sensual and passionate. In need of breath, both Veronica and Logan pulled away and looked into each others eyes.  
"W-what was that about?" Veronica said while focusing his eyes at Logan.  
"Oh nothing, I just… I missed you." Logan said with a smile which was so contagious that it caused Veronica to smile too.  
"Yuck. Can we please give your attention to ME please?" Lilly said, while looking at Logan then back at Veronica.  
Logan hung his head and as soon as he turned his attention back to the cute little blonde girl, she was gone. Logan looked forward and found that Veronica was gone too. All that was left in his house was him and Lynn.  
"Does that answer your question?" Lynn asked while smiling up at him.  
"BRING THEM BACK!" Logan exclaimed while looking around.  
"I can't... remember, you were never born." Lynn said while taking his eyes off Logan.


	5. How an Angel gets their wings

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

Author's Note – This is my FIRST Fanfic. This takes place after the "incident" with the Fitzpatrick's and Logan saving Veronica.

**I Wish I was never Born**  
Chapter five: When an Angel gets their wings

Logan moved in front of Lynn trying to get her attention.  
"What do you mean you CAN'T? You brought them, now, bring them b---!" Logan said staring into her eyes.  
Before Logan could finish what he was saying, Lynn snapped her fingers and they were no longer in his million dollar estate, but at a bar that smelt of cheap beer.

Logan looked around, taking in the sight of the unknown environment.   
"Where the hell are we?" Logan asked while taking a seat on one of the bar stools.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Lynn asked while trying to get the attention of the bartender.  
"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I don't think is a good time to drink." Logan said shooting a stare in Lynn's direction.  
"I know, I know…" Lynn stated while looking at Logan's stare.  
The bartender than approached and Lynn took one more look at Logan and asked the bartender for 2 hot chocolates.  
Logan continued to examine where he was.  
For a while, Logan and Lynn just sat there in silence, not knowing what to talk about.  
"So," both Logan and Lynn said in unison while taking their eyes off the ground and into each others eyes.  
"How've you been?" Lynn said with a smile. Logan looked into her eyes. Lynn's eyes were filled with hope and compassion. Logan wanted to tell him the truth. Logan wanted to tell him her everything, but he knew that he couldn't… he knew that she would leave him again anyway.  
"How have I been? Oh, just peachy! My dad was an abusive bastard who killed my exgirlfriend and my mom killed herself by jumping of a bridge, leaving me with that bastard. I've been fan-didly-tastic Mother dearest, and you?" Logan answered with a harsh, sarcastic tone. He forced a smile then turned to his hot chocolate that had been placed in front of him.  
Logan eyed the hot chocolate and took a sip.  
"I'm sorry." Was all Lynn could say as she looked at him in the eye.  
"I… I didn't know I had anything to live for. I regret it… you know? Jumping off the bridge. I thought I was doing the right thing, and now that I see what I missed out on, I really want to take everything back… But I can't."  
Lynn choked back her tears while continuing to talk. Logan started to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped when Lynn placed her hand over Logan's.  
"I regret it because now I'll know I'll never be able to see my grandchildren. I know I'll never be able to see Veronica walking down the aisle when you get married, " Logan smiled at the thought as he continued to look at Lynn's hand clasped on his. This was the first time Logan ever really received some affection from his mother.  
"And I know I'll never be able to see you pushing little Lilly on the swings. It really hurts to know I'll never be able to see it happen. I made a mistake, and I would do anything to take it back. Don't make the same mistake Logan, you have **SO** much to live for, and stop bottling up feelings, she might love you too you know..." Lynn said looking Logan in the eye. Logan could see the sincerity in her eyes and he knew she was being serious.   
Logan couldn't hold it in anymore, he let his tears fall as he got up and hugged his mother as tightly as he could.

There they sat, holding each other. Lynn had never experienced this before with her son.  
They let go of each other when they heard someone clear their throat.  
"Uhm, Sorry Ma'am, but that's four dollars for your Hot Chocolate." Said the bartender getting ready to accept the payment.  
Logan sat back down and took out ten dollars from his pocket.  
"Don't worry mom, I'll pay for it." Logan said as he smiled.  
"Keep the change." Logan nodded as he passed the money to the bartender.  
**_DING._**  
The cash register had made a bell sound.  
"Congrats Daniel." Lynn said as she looked up and smiled.  
Logan shot his mother a look that asked "Who's Daniel? And Congrats for what?"  
Lynn looked back at Logan and said  
"When a bell rings, an angel gets its wings."  
Lynn said as she smiled when Logan laughed.  
They exited the bar and walked up and down the streets. Logan was a little bit ahead of Lynn when he said,  
"So, Mom, Daniel eh?"  
He turned around to find no one there. He turned forward only to find that he was back in his room, on the bed that he had slept on.  
"I guess there really is something to live for." Logan said as he got up from his bed and drove off to see a particular person.

A/N:  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU ALL ROCK!  
FanFicFairy514: Confused? About whatt? Thanks for reviewing on other chapters though!  
Imzadi: Dancing with the stars? Ohh really now, I must watch! Thanks for reviewing btw!

Uggh, sorry to everyone about my formatting skills. I'm a total newbie at this so I'm just writing away. Someone please explain to me? Thanks!


	6. I live for you

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

Author's Note – This is my FIRST Fanfic. This takes place after the "incident" with the Fitzpatrick's and Logan saving Veronica. ITALICS are flashbacks! AND NOTE, DUNCAN AND VERONICA DID NOT GET BACK TOGETHER.

**I Wish I was never Born**  
Chapter six: I live for you

Logan took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. When the door creaked open, he closed his eyes and started talking.

"You might want to know why I'm here… but don't ask. Just don't talk, just listen to what I have to say. I rea-'

Keith cleared his throat as he tried to hide his laughter. Logan opened one of his eyes slowly, while keeping one eye completely shut. When he had noticed it was Keith at the door, not Veronica, he opened his eyes and smiled nervously.

"Why, Mr. Mars, what brings you here?" Oh dammit Logan, you're the only that knocked on his house door. He mentally kicked himself.

"What brings me here? Logan, I live here." Keith laughed but soon stopped when he saw Logan searching inside his house for the particular blonde.

"She's not here Logan…" Keith said.

Logan sighed as he stopped looking around and looked into Keith's eyes. "Thanks Mr. Mars. Don't tell her I was here okay?"

Logan then turned on his heels and started to walk away but soon stopped as the sound of Keith's voice froze him.

"She's at Dog Beach!" Keith yelled out.

Logan slowly turned around and set his eyes on Keith. Logan's frown turned into a grin.

"Thanks Keith!" Logan yelled as he got into his Xterra and zoomed away to Dog Beach.

As Keith shut the door, he flashbacked to a conversation he had with Veronica just an hour ago when Veronica came home crying.

"_Honey, honey what's wrong?" Keith asked as he saw his daughter enter the front door.  
"Nothing dad… " Veronica said forcing a smile as she wiped her eyes with her fingers._

_But Keith knew that smile from Veronica to well…_

"_Okay, okay, what did Echolls do know?" Keith said as he sat down on the living room couch and patted the spot next to him_

_Veronica sat down and sighed._

"_It's nothing… It's just that… I'm afraid for him dad… What if he gets hurt? Even worse, what if he gets killed?"_

_Veronica's tears would not stop falling. Keith tried to soothe her with words, but nothing helped._

"_I thought that if I broke up with him, it would be a wake up call to change. I thought he would stop acting like a psychopath and actually take care of himself for once. The break-up didn't help though… He doesn't care about me anymore dad." _

_Keith lifted her chin to look at him._

"_Hey, don't say that… He's hurting to you know sweetie. Just, just give him time. You might not know this, but maybe, maybe he cares for you more than you think."_

"_No, No he doesn't dad. He told me he'd rather die… and he didn't even care about my feelings when he said that."_

"_Let it go honey, he'll get through it…" _

_Keith smiled and Veronica nodded.  
_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica was sitting on the beach. She was treading her hands in the sand as the grains of sand slipped from her hands.

"Hey, Ronnie."

Veronica knew who it was. She didn't turn around to face him but instead kept playing with the sand. Logan knew she didn't want to talk to him right now, but he wouldn't give up so easily, not after what he had went through.

Logan took a seat next to Veronica and sat there staring at her.

"What, do you want Logan?" Veronica said, not taking her eyes off the sand in her hands.

Logan knew what he wanted. He wanted her, but he knew that he had to say the right words to get Veronica to listen to him.

Logan took his eyes of her and placed his eyes down at the sand. He was contemplating his next words.

They just sat there in silence.

"Well, it was great sitting with each other again, but I'm going to go." Veronica said as she got up and dusted her jeans. She then walked away.

Logan, you asshole, run after her, and Logan finally listened to himself for once. He got up and ran as fast as he could for her but she was walking faster. Logan caught her wrist lightly and turned her to him.

"Veronica, you ask me what I wanted. I want you. I want to be with you. Remember when I told you I'd rather die? I did want to die at the time… But then I thought about it, and I told myself I was an asshole for saying that to you, because now, I'd rather live…with you than die. Yes, I may want to die at times… But every time I just see you smile, all of my thoughts of wanting to die go away… "

Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but he was silence as Logan crashed his lips with hers. The kiss started off slow then got faster and faster. In need of breath, they pulled away. Veronica looked into his eyes and she could see that he really meant everything he said.

"You're my reason for living." Logan said as he looked her in the eyes

Veronica smiled and gave Logan a soft, chaste kiss.

_They were each other's oxygen. Without each other, they both cannot breath. They're each other's reason for breathing._

A/N: ANNND, THAT'S A **WRAP!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Wings

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – One person can make a huge difference to the world…even if that one person is Logan.

Author's Note – This is my FIRST Fanfic. This takes place after the "incident" with the Fitzpatrick's and Logan saving Veronica.

**I Wish I was never Born**  
Chapter seven: Wings

Logan and Veronica walked hand in hand. They were finally happy, and nothing could come between them.

They walked by a chapel and Veronica turned to stop him.

"Logan, I want to get married there."  
Veronica said as she pointed to the chapel.  
Logan looked over and smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips and said  
"I want to get married there too."  
They both smiled and started to walk away when all of a sudden.  
**_DING.  
_**The bell of the church rang.  
Logan stopped walking and looked back.

_When a bell rings, an angel gets its wings._

_Congrats mom_, Logan said as he looked up at the sky and smiled.  
Veronica stopped as soon as he realized Logan was no longer at his side. Veronica flashed Logan a confused smiled. Logan slowly walked up to her and held her hand.

"I want to get married… with you."

Veronica and Logan both smiled as they walked away.

"I thought I missed out on something Daniel… I can't believe I've actually seen Logan happy"  
Lynn said as she looked over to Daniel.  
Daniel smiled at Lynn and gave her a soft kiss.  
"And this is the first time I've actually seen you happy."

A/N:   
Yes, and that's the end.  
Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
